


Wild Card

by ShowMeAHero



Series: like no one else [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn really, really wants Poe to be his boyfriend. Poe is really, really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for an in-between story and, you know, why not, I'm trash, so, why not. Here we are!

Finn did, in fact, meet Poe for dinner the next day. They ate, Finn went back to Poe’s place with him, and they made out until neither of them could breathe. Finn made himself leave so he wouldn’t go too far on the second date. He also met Poe’s dog, a fat little orange-and-white corgi who happily licked his face. Poe kissed him a whole bunch, all the way to the door, and down to the lobby of the apartment building. Finn hailed himself a cab, and Poe waved from the doorway, leaning against it and smiling widely.

Finn met up with Poe again the day after that, and they talked about everything - Finn’s job as an elementary school teacher, how to properly make a bowl of cereal, what the hell a jigawatt was. Then, they met up again the day after that, and after that, again and again until they were seeing each other every day that Poe wasn’t on a flight somewhere. By the time they had been dating for about two or three weeks, Finn was getting a little antsy. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Poe, even though he wanted to think that the amount of time they were spending together was indicative of a steady relationship. He didn’t know how to go about it, but he really wanted to ask Poe to be his boyfriend.

“So just do it,” Rey said, gnawing on a baguette at the other end of the sofa from Finn. She kicked at his thigh. “You _know_ he’s going to say yes. You’re basically already dating. He’s already eaten all my bagels. Make it official, you know, lock it down.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to?” Finn asked, and Rey gave him a look that Finn had been on the receiving end of daily since they met. It meant he was being dense, and Finn sighed. “What?”

“Don’t you make out with him, like, every single day?” Rey pointed out. “And he’s stayed over, like, six times.”

“We haven’t done anything except sleep, though,” Finn muttered. He toyed with his phone, turning it over in his hands.

“You’ve done plenty, believe me.” Rey tore a hunk of bread off with her teeth and offered the baguette to Finn. Finn ripped off a bite with his own and shoved it in his mouth. “Just text him, ask him to be your boyfriend and hold your hand and kiss you all over your face.”

“I feel like I should do it to his face,” Finn said around his mouthful of bread, slouching down further into the sofa cushions.

“Then invite him over for dinner,” Rey suggested, and Finn bolted upright. He leaned over and kissed Rey on the forehead. “Goddamnit, Finn, get off me.”

“I’ll text him and invite him over for dinner,” Finn exclaimed, taking three tries to unlock his phone before he texted Poe to ask him over for dinner. Poe texted back immediately, agreeing and saying he would see him later that night. Finn panicked and tossed the phone onto the sofa.

“What now?” Rey asked, muffled around her baguette.

“We don’t have anything except apple juice and eggs,” Finn groaned, stuffing a pillow over his face. Rey poked him in the thigh, and he looked up at her.

“We have half a baguette,” she reminded him, waving the baguette. He chucked the pillow at her face, so she flipped him onto the floor with her legs.

Twenty minutes later found them at the grocery store down at the corner, Rey wearing her own jacket plus Finn’s jacket (which was technically Poe’s jacket, but he had never taken it back). She was still shivering, arms drawn up out of the sleeves and tucked against her chest. Finn nudged her through the aisles.

“I’m just trying to get things I can actually make into something edible,” Finn said. Rey huffed at him and climbed into his cart. Finn just kept stacking random ingredients onto her until she slouched down and vanished under strawberries and basil. He carted all the groceries back to their building, heading up the stairs with Rey on his back and the bags in his hands. He dumped her on the sofa and set to actually making the dinner.

By the time Poe was meant to come to their place, Rey was shoving her feet in her boots and Finn was sticking nuts on chocolate-covered strawberries. She kissed his cheek.

“Everything looks great,” Rey said. “Text me and let me know how it goes, I’m gonna stay at Jess’ place.”

“So you’re just switching with Poe?” Finn asked, and Rey pat him on the shoulder.

“Nobody could ever replace me,” Rey reminded him, and Finn laughed. “Put those in the fridge before you fuck them up.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Finn finished the dessert and stuck the tray in their fridge. The oven beeped, and Finn exhaled. Rey waved as she slid out the front door.

“He’s here!” Rey called, and Finn spun around. “He’s standing in the hallway. He’s probably been out here for twenty minutes rehearsing what to say.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Finn heard Poe ask, and Rey laughed.

“Stop eating all my goddamn bagels,” she threatened, and Finn heard her clomping down the stairs. Poe entered the apartment hesitantly, offering Finn a little wave.

“Hi, mi cariño,” Poe said, shutting the door behind him. “I swear, I only just got here.”

“You’re fine,” Finn replied. “I don’t think any less of you.”

Poe laughed, shucking off his boots and his coat, hanging the coat up next to the door. He locked the front door behind him and took the five steps into the kitchen.

“Smells good in here,” he commented, and Finn turned to kiss him. Poe backed him up against the counter, gripping the front of Finn’s apron to better hold him in place for kissing him, and Finn sighed into his mouth.

“I actually made dinner,” Finn murmured against his lips. “I went to the grocery store and everything.”

Poe grinned at him and released his hold on his apron. “Well, far be it from me to let such a good meal go to waste.”

“Dessert, too,” Finn said, softly. Poe kissed him again, chaste compared to what they usually did.

“Dessert, too,” Poe agreed. He smoothed his hands down Finn’s apron, flattening out the wrinkles. “I like the apron.”

“I never thought it would be an apron that did it for you,” Finn commented, and Poe groaned, leaning away.

“We gotta stop or I’m not going to feel bad about letting your dinner go to waste, mi cariño,” Poe said, taking a step back. Finn smiled and tugged his apron off.

“I made pesto and cheese melts,” Finn told him, motioning to the barstools at the counter. Poe made his way around the counter while Finn stayed at the barstool on the inside, the two of them facing each other, just like on their first date. Finn remembered oven mitts at the last minute before taking the melts out of the oven. He slid them onto their plates. “I even got wine.”

“You gonna call me a taxi later?” Poe asked, and Finn shrugged, taking out two plastic wine glasses that made Poe smile.

“Hopefully, we won’t need to,” Finn said, pushing confidence that he didn’t feel into his voice, and Poe’s ears went red.

“Well, hopefully,” Poe murmured, taking the wine Finn gave him. “I like your cups.”

“Ten dollars at Target,” Finn told him proudly, taking his seat at the counter. Poe smiled at him before taking a bite out of one of the pesto melt.

“Holy fuck,” Poe said before remembering himself enough to actually chew and swallow. “Finn, that’s actually good.”

“I’m fine at cooking!” Finn exclaimed incredulously, shoving one of the little melts into his mouth whole. “Oh, hey, that is actually good.”

“See, mi cariño, I told you.” Poe held his wine glass up, and Finn followed suit, clacking them together. “To dinner.”

“Absolutely.” Finn took a sip of his wine. His heart was pounding against his ribs, his brain nervous beyond all reason. He knew, logically, it probably wouldn’t be so bad, but logic had no place in a room with Poe Dameron. He couldn’t find a good place to ask during dinner, letting Poe carry the conversation while he tried to figure out how to ask. By the time he brought out his homemade dessert, the chocolate-and-nut-covered strawberries, he was about ready to pass out.

“I hope you’re not allergic to nuts,” Finn commented, setting the cold tray down on the counter. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“Luckily, I’m not,” Poe answered, picking one up. “And, if I was- Well, I guess we’re about to find out.” He took a bite out of it. “Shit, Finn. Good job tonight.”

“Thanks,” Finn replied, taking one and biting it right to the greens. Poe smiled at him and finished his own. He held up another one once Finn was finished chewing and held it out to him.

“Take a bite,” Poe instructed lightly, smiling. Finn hesitated, then leaned in, biting the strawberry in Poe’s hands, lips brushing his fingertips. Poe grinned at him, and Finn’s heart seized.

“Do you wanna date me?” he blurted, before giving himself a second chance to think it over. Poe paused, hand still in the air. He put the bitten strawberry down after a long moment.

“I thought we were dating?” Poe asked, slowly. Finn shook his head.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, scrubbing at his face with the heels of his hands. “No, I mean- You know what I mean? I mean _date_ me.”

“I…” Poe stopped, brow furrowing. “I am? _Dating_ you?”

“No, like. Date. Boyfriends.” Finn motioned vigorously between them. “Be my boyfriend. Is what I’m saying. Please. Uhm.” He dropped his hands into his lap. “So. Yeah.”

Poe was still staring at him, looking absolutely perplexed. He was studying Finn’s face intently, trying to figure him out. Finn’s heart sank down to the pit of his stomach.

“Or not,” Finn hurried to say. “We could keep it casual, we don’t have to date, you know, who needs labels, it’s 2016, nobody labels themselves anymore, I just-”

“Finn, mi cariño, slow down,” Poe interrupted, and Finn’s jaw snapped shut. Poe paused, then waved his hands through the air. “I’m just confused. I thought we were dating? No, don’t freak out again,” Poe said, when Finn was about ready to do just that, “I just meant that I thought we already _were_ boyfriends. That’s what I told my friends, anyways.”

Finn cocked his head, mouth shutting. He studied Poe for a second. “I. Oh? I… Yes.”

“I have to say, this is very romantic,” Poe commented, and Finn pushed his barstool back, the feet of it screeching across the kitchen tile. Poe tracked him warily as Finn made his way around the counter, grabbed Poe’s wrists tightly, and kissed him hard. When he pulled back, Poe was grinning widely, lips looking a little swollen, spots of color high on his cheeks.

“Hell yes,” Poe murmured against his mouth, a little loudly. “Sorry I thought we were already dating.”

“Sorry I didn’t realize we were,” Finn replied. He dragged Poe off the barstool and to the first good surface he found, the couch. He tripped trying to get there, accidentally knocking Poe over the back of it and onto the sofa cushions. He peered down at him nervously, just to find Poe laughing so hard he wasn’t breathing. Finn made his way around the sofa and climbed on top of him.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Poe wheezed, and Finn kissed him again. He bit at Poe’s lower lip, going off instinct, and Poe moaned into his mouth.

“So, we are boyfriends, right?” Finn asked, pulling away from Poe, and Poe grabbed Finn by the front of his shirt and yanked him back down.

“You bet your ass we are,” Poe murmured. “Do it on Facebook, tell everyone you know, write it in the fucking sky, we are _absolutely_ boyfriends.”

“Want to watch something on Netflix and make out?” Finn asked, turning his face to start sucking a hickey into Poe’s neck. Poe exhaled shakily. “Maybe after- I mean. Maybe, we could, you know, see where it goes. I- I went to that store in the square and got- Well-”

“Mi cariño," Poe murmured breathlessly. "Do you want to fuck me?” Finn pulled back to look at his face. Poe’s lower lip was between his teeth, his face flushed dark red, and the bottom of Finn’s stomach dropped out. He was surprised Poe didn’t comment on loud his heart was absolutely beating.

“Yes,” Finn breathed. “Yeah, yes, I really want to do that.”

Poe grinned at him before lifting his head enough to kiss Finn again. “Go ahead.”

Finn scrambled off of Poe on the sofa, sprinting to his room. He dug through his side table drawer and rushed back to the living room, tripping over his feet on his way through the kitchen and smashing into the floor.

“Oh, shit,” Poe exclaimed, leaping over the back of the sofa and sliding to his knees on the floor beside Finn. He pushed at Finn’s shoulders until Finn rolled over onto his back, one hand clamped over his face, the center of his face throbbing. “Are you okay?”

Finn pulled his hand away, and Poe clapped his hand over his mouth. “My nose hurts.”

“No shit,” Poe said, slipping his arms under Finn’s arms and helping him to his feet. He dragged him over to the sink. “I don’t think you broke it, just- Just lean over the sink, okay, you’re fine.” Poe turned away from him and started laughing. Finn lifted his head to look at him.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked, hand still tight over his face, and Poe pushed his head back over the sink, still laughing.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just-” Poe stopped to catch his breath. “Your floor is covered in lube and fucking condoms.”

Finn turned to see the broken bottle of lube spilled all over the floor and the condoms dropped everywhere. He started laughing, but a sharp pain in his nose made him turn his face back into the sink. “Oh, fuck, man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, mi cariño, this is exactly what I was planning to do tonight,” Poe replied, reaching around Finn to pinch the bridge of his nose for him. “I definitely don’t think it’s broken, but it is a little crooked.”

“Ahh, it’s fine,” Finn said, nasally, and Poe kissed his cheek. “There’s a first aid kit under the bathroom sink.”

“Got it,” Poe said, vanishing. Finn pinched the bridge of his own nose after he left, waiting for the bleeding to stop. He was pretty sure the kids in his class were going to mock him mercilessly for having black eyes on Monday. Poe came back, first aid kit in hand.

“I think it might’ve stopped bleeding,” Finn said, and Poe peeked around at his face.

“Okay, come here,” Poe instructed, leading him over to one of the barstools and sitting him down on it. “Do you want me to fix it?”

“I thought you said it wasn’t broken?” Finn asked nervously, and Poe made a face.

“No, it’s not broken, but it’s a little-” Poe made a gesture with his hands that made Finn raise his eyebrows. “No, it’s fine, it’s fine. I’m just gonna push at it a little, okay? Don’t worry, I’m trained in first aid, it’s fine.”

“Did you pass?” Finn asked, and Poe pushed his nose back into the right place. Finn smacked his hands away, but he was already finished. “Goddamnit, Poe!”

“I’m a pilot, aren’t I?” Poe said, rifling through the first aid kit. Finn frowned at him.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Finn asked. Poe pulled out a bandage and frowned at Finn’s face before just peeling off the back of the bandage and sticking it over his nose. “What’s that gonna do?”

“You got a little split skin?” Poe replied. He ripped a paper towel off the roll on the counter and started wiping at the blood on Finn’s skin. He leaned up and kissed over the bandage. “You look good, mi cariño. I think it makes you seem roguish and dashing.”

“You think everything makes me look dashing,” Finn murmured, and Poe grinned at him.

“Yeah, and I’m always right,” Poe reminded him. He kissed his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. Finn leaned in to kiss him back, then chased him back to the sofa, picking up one of the condoms and the unbroken lube bottle on their way by.

Finn woke up the next morning to the front door banging open. He lifted his head up off the sofa to look blearily in the direction of the door, watching as Rey came through.

“Finn, you never texted me last night, so I assume everything went well,” Rey called, pulling off her coat and hanging it up. He heard her pause in the doorway. “Finn, why the fuck is the floor covered in blood and lube and condoms?”

“I’m sorry, I forgot to clean it up,” Finn said, and Rey looked at him and screamed.

“Your face is, like, black!” Rey shouted, and Finn raised an eyebrow.

“It always is,” Finn replied, and Rey sighed loudly.

“Your eyes are black and blue and you have a huge bandage on your face, you asshole,” Rey amended, and Finn sat up all the way.

“Yeah, we had a little accident,” Finn said, standing. He glanced around him. “Where did Poe go?”

“Here I am,” Poe said, standing up in the kitchen. He waved at Rey. “Sorry, I panicked when you came in, I tried to hide.”

“Are you naked?” Rey screeched, and Poe shifted closer behind the counter. “Goddamnit! Finn, do you- Finn, why the _fuck_ are you both naked?”

“I think that question answers itself,” Poe replied, taking a bite out of a bagel, and Rey shrieked.

“Drop that fucking bagel, Dameron!” Rey shouted, tossing her bag at him. Poe ducked, getting hit in the face with the bag in the process. Finn picked up one of the pillows on the sofa to cover himself. “You two are _animals_. Finn, you’re a fucking teacher. Have some respect for yourself.”

“I respect him,” Poe commented, and Rey slammed the door shut behind her.

“Yeah, that’s probably because he fucked you,” Rey said, and Poe took another bite of his bagel, frowning.

“How do you know _he_ fucked _me_?” Poe asked. Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

“Can I go get dressed, please?” Finn interjected, and Rey waved her hands at him.

“Yeah, yeah, both of you, get dressed and then clean up this goddamn floor,” Rey said. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” She looked the both of them over. “ _Animals_.”

“I think we own a mop?” Finn offered up, once Rey was gone. Poe laughed, then slipped on the lube on the floor. Finn collapsed on the sofa laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy yourselves, you fools. Also, please don't do what Poe did, and see a doctor if you slip on the kitchen floor and smash your face.
> 
> Here are the recipes I used for [dinner](http://www.food.com/recipe/pesto-hots-54049) and [dessert](http://www.southernliving.com/food/whats-for-supper/quick-and-easy-desserts/local-organic-summer-produce-salted-caramel-strawberries) (even if I tweaked dessert a little. or a lot).
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
